Unforgettable
by Tsukiya45
Summary: When Alibaba was a little boy he met a real vampire and the two started to form a bond but suddenly the blond left without a word. The little boy returns all grown up but there's another side of him that he hates very much about himself.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Unforgettable **

**Main paring : JudalxAlibaba**

**There going to be a lot of OCs since i have great plans for them in this story.**

* * *

**Summary **

* * *

**When Alibaba was a little boy he met a real vampire and the two started to form a bond but suddenly the blond left without a word. The little boy returns all grown up but there's another side of him that he hates very much about himself. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Judal was minding his own business napping on top of a large tree that was outside his house when he heard some noises that woke him up from his wonderful nap. Judal's red eye went to the source of voices, from the looked of it two boys were ganging up on one blond boy. They were trying to scare the blond and telling him about vampires that was currently living in the huge mansion like house.

"It's not nice talk about vampires like that." Judal jumped down from the tree, the spoke boys including the blond boy.

"It's the rumored monster!" The two boys ran away from fear leaving only the blond boy. The blond looked frighten as well.

Judal noticed that the blond's right hand had a bit of blood on it. "You're hurt." The boy stared at the vampire and realize something that only vampire drink.

"_Vampires drink blood."_

"D-Don't do it please! I'm begging you! M-My blood won't taste any good! M-My blood is…M-My blood won't even past a blood check!

Judal couldn't believe this boy, he was talking so fast and funny. It made the black-hair laugh from it. The boy kept on going on and on about how it would only hurt his stomach if he had his blood.

"You're so interesting!" Judal started to laugh out loud. He couldn't help it since this was a first time that a boy, a human said something about his blood like this. "

"_This vampire is laughing at me."_

"So your name is Alibaba."

"Yes and what is your name mister?" Alibaba asked.

"I'm Judal."

"Judal you're a vampire, right."

"Yea."

"A real vampire." Alibaba was sure surprised and his look of surprised made Judal more interested at the boy. The boy had so many facial expression that it was hard not to laugh.

"But you see Alibaba I don't drink blood even though I'm a real vampire." Judal went on about how he was different and so he would drink animal blood. "Give me your hand." Judal took Alibaba's hand in his and then the wound that Alibaba had disappeared like it wasn't there to begin with.

"_My wound is gone."_

"This is the real power of a vampire." Judal forgot that he wasn't supposed to say that to any human. He let it go since what said is done, no taking back now.

"Well now! Shouldn't you go home now?"

"Why?"

"Because the sun is settling." When Judal said that Alibaba looked and saw Judal was right his mother and father would probably be worried by now.

"Don't tell anybody you met me today even to your friends, okay?"

"I promise." Alibaba smiled.

"Hey Judal can I come again?" Judal was silent for a while then his mouth open. "Sure."

Time went by and Judal and the boy go closer but inside Judal knew that he shouldn't have ever have contact with the boy. He adored the boy and wanted to be with him forever but that boy disappeared one night without a word only leaving a toy car as a gift with a letter.

"This toy car was my first ever gift from my father and now I'm giving it to my number one friend." Judal had repeated the words in the letter many times and again. The boy had left him and he continued his life like the boy never came into his life.

* * *

**Six years laters**

* * *

A young blond boy of seventeen arrived at the train station. He looked at himself to make sure he didn't have a messy hair or anything like that. He had a black and white clip on the side of his blond hair, when he saw he was fine he continued to walk.

"It's been a while." He smiled. He looked up at the sky, the sun was shining down on him. It was such a nice weather and to arrive on such a beautiful day was his lucky day.

Alibaba looked around the area to see if his father's friend was around or not but he couldn't find him anywhere. It's not something he should be surprised about since this has happened before.

"Shitty old man." He mumbled. He decided to go to his father's friend home then wait for him to come here.

Alibaba walked around and he could see people were staring at him. The blond was still wearing his school uniform from his old school, the black blazer with white dress shirt inside with a red tie and his pants were black as well and he was wearing those round glasses, he was sure nobody has glasses like he does.

"_Act natural."_ He told himself. Alibaba was acting like he did something wrong, being away from the city for so long can do many things to you.

Alibaba explored the city and the area around. The blond wanted to know where everything was, he recalled some area being the same then his legs stopped in front of a familiar large mansion.

"This place." The blond stood there, the large tree and the big mansion looking the same as he remembered.

Suddenly Alibaba's phone rang making the blond surprised. He picked it up and saw a unfamiliar number appear on the screen.

"Hello." Alibaba spoke.

"Alibaba-kun."

"Jafar-san." Alibaba was surprised to hear Jafar's voice.

"I'm sorry my idiot best friend forgot about picking you up." Jafar said.

"_So that's what happened?" _Then again Alibaba had a feeling the old man was going to forget about him.

"Where are you right now?" Jafar asked.

"I'm close to Sinbad's home."

"I was thinking of coming to get you but if your close by then hurry on over."

"Alright."

Alibaba turned away from the mansion and went to the direction of Sinbad's home. He turned to look one last time at the mansion.

"Is he still here?"

* * *

Judal woke up from his nap when he felt a strange feeling, a familiar feeling that he hadn't felt for a very long time. It was the feeling he got when that boy was always nearby.

"_That's impossible."_ He told himself. The boy had been missing for six years now.

"Are you going to laze around all day?" Hakuryuu is Judal best friend and is always the one to wake the raven up but he found it strange he was already awake when he entered the room.

"It's unusual for you to be up."

"Do you remember that kid?"

"By kid you mean that one you used to always hang out with."

"Yea."

"What about him?" Hakuryuu was curious why the raven was suddenly asking about him.

"I'm getting that feeling I did when he was always nearby."

"Maybe he has returned." Kouha appeared at the door.

"Return from where?" Judal was still upset about how the boy left without a word to him, it pissed him up, angered him.

"What do you mean by that?" Hakuryuu asked turning to face Kouha.

"I just heard a rumor that there's going to be a new student at the high school where we attend." Kouha explained.

* * *

Alibaba had arrived at Sinbad's home and was greeted by all his friends that he knew from when he was a child, they had been drinking as usual expect for Jafar who always looked like the responsible one out of the group.

"I'll show you to your room." Jafar said.

"I can go myself since I want to rest as well." Jafar gave the direction to Alibaba's room and when he got there the blond jumped right onto bed. He was tired from that long train ride, he hated riding on something for a long period of time.

"It's stupid how I just came and I already start school tomorrow." He mumbled. Alibaba didn't even change into his casual clothes yet, he was still in his school uniform and on the bed.

"I'm too tired to change." He said.

Alibaba heard of his high school from Sinbad from phone when he still lived in the country side. The old man said it's a famous school with smart people but he didn't understand how he got in when he's not really smart. Then again Jafar did explain to him that the reason must be because how good he is in sports.

"This school is really stupid if that's the only reason I got in."

After a little nap Alibaba started to unpack his things and got things ready for the next day. He heard that the school didn't really have a dress code but he liked wearing his school uniform, then again he didn't wear it like others did in his school, he let one of his pant down while other was up to his knee and his blazer was always open. That was the way his style was.

While after he changed into his causal clothes and went down to see everybody since it was so quiet. The moment the blond entered the room Sharrkan appeared giving him a hug from the looks of things he was drunks as well as the others in the room but then he noticed that Jafar wasn't around.

"Sharrkan-san."

"Alibaba you've grown to be so cute."

"Let go of me!"

Jafar appeared right then and took Sharrkan away from the blond. As usual Jafar looked fine compared to the rest. Sharrkan then fell asleep.

"_That was fast."_

"Is something the matter?" Jafar asked. "I would think that you would be sleeping."

"I was thirsty and found it quiet."

"You never know when somebody might sneak up on you." Jafar smiled. Alibaba thought that Jafar meant as a joke but his eyes said otherwise.

"I'll get you that glass of water." Jafar went to the kitchen and then came back giving the glass of water to the blond. "Now hurry up to bed, I'm sure you have a big day tomorrow."

"Alright." The blond turned around and headed back to his room. He drank the water then placed it on the side table and laid on the bed. Before Alibaba knew it he had fallen asleep.

* * *

The next day Alibaba arrived at his new school, it was huge and there were so many students walking around. He got all kind of stares but he tried to ignore them and head to the main office.

"You're the new student." The chairman was reading Alibaba's file. The man didn't look that old but somehow it gave the blond the creeps the way he looked at him. The man in front of him had brown hair with a bit of red on the front and his eyes was what got Alibaba worried, One eye was golden Sharpe like some animal while his left was dark brown.

A knock was on the door and a woman appeared, more like man. The person looked like a woman but from the way he looked the blond could tell this person was indeed a man. The person had long light purple hair that was tied into a pony-tail but it was a bit curly and his eyes was just like the chairman's that off an animal but only difference was it was red while the other was silver.

"Chairman is there something you want with me?" The person spoke and just like Alibaba thought this person was indeed man by the tone of his voice.

"This is Saluja Alibaba. He's the transfer student that I mention before."

"Nice to meet you my name is Hayashi Chi." The man held out his hand to shake, Alibaba stared at it for a while before taking his hand.

"I'll let Chi take you to your class." The chairman got up from his seat and took out his hand to Alibaba as well. "Where are my matters I haven't introduced myself? My name is Ikeda Katsu." Just like with Chi, Alibaba thought for a bit before shaking his hand.

Alibaba and Chi walked along the hall and there it was again the stares from the students and teachers. Was it strange to get a new transfer student?

"Alibaba-kun I heard that you used to live around this area?" Chi asked as they walked.

"Yes I was born here but had to move when I was younger because of my mother's job."

"It must be strange to come back when everything is changed."

"I guess but there are still some things that are still the same."

"Ikeda-sensei can you help us!" Two girl students called out. It looked like they really needed the help.

"Alibaba-kun can you find your classroom on your own. Here I will give your direction and number to your classroom."

"Okay." Chi then gave a small piece of paper to the blond and ran off along with the two girls.

"_I thought he looked scary at first but it must have just been my imagining things." _

Alibaba continued walking when he spotted his classroom but then his eyes went to a girl. She had dropped some paper sheets on the floor and was trying to pick it all up. The blond rushed to her side and helped her pick it all up.

"Thank you." The girl said. She seemed grateful for the help from Alibaba. The girl looked younger than he did and cute also.

"You're the rumored new student." She pointed at the blond.

"You don't have to point. You know."

"I'm Saluja Alibaba."

"I'm Morgiana." She said. The girl had pink hair and pink eyes. Alibaba had notice most of students seemed to have the same feature, he didn't see much back where he lived in the country side.

"Ouch!" Morgiana had cut herself with one of the paper sheet and a small cut was made and it started bleed. At that moment Alibaba felt sick when she saw the blood rushing out like that. Morgiana put her cut finger in her mouth to stop the bleeding. She then noticed that the blond was looking a bit pale.

"Are you feeling unwell?"

"Yes a bit. Can you tell me where is the infirmary is?" Morgiana had offered to take the blond but he refused since if she was with him he was sure he would do something horrible. "Can you let Ikeda-sensei know that I was feeling unwell to go to class?"

"Sure." Morgiana said.

* * *

Alibaba arrived at the infirmary but there was nobody around. He was glad that way, he found an empty bed and laid down there for a bit. Alibaba had wait until this feelings disappeared. Alibaba hated when he felt this way, ever since he was thirteen this feeling didn't leave him.

Alibaba had slept the whole day and didn't attend his first day of class since he gotten sick. When Alibaba opened his eyes he saw four pair of eyes looking at him. It was Ikeda and the chairman.

"Are you feeling better?" Chi asked, he looked worried about the blond.

"A bit." Alibaba answered. The blood rushing through him was gone which he was glad. "I'm sorry for not attending class when it's my first day."

"It's not your fault." The chairman felt Alibaba's forehead to see if he was still unwell. "It looks like your better now but I'm worried since you're still a bit pale."

"I'm fine." Alibaba said. "I just need to go home and have a meal and I will be good to go."

"Should I call one of your guardians to pick you up?"

"Anything but that!" Alibaba didn't want them to come because he knew what kind of scene they would make. Both adult looked at the blond in confusion because of Alibaba's answer.

"Then I'll drop you home since I live nearby." Another man appeared at the door. He was wearing a white coat and Alibaba could tell this man was the school nurse and he also had those strange eyes, like the two adults in the room. One blue eye yet the other had an eye-patch covered with it. And long red hair with orange on the left side of his hair.

"You don't need to." Alibaba didn't want to be with any of these people since he got that weird vibe around them.

"Don't be so shy." He smirked.

"By the way who are you?" Alibaba asked.

"I'm Inoue Miyuki."

In the end Miyuki drive Alibaba back home. The ride wasn't quiet at all since the man kept on asking so many questions to the blond, like where he lived before and if he had any brothers or sisters and so on.

"You don't have to be shy around me." He smirked.

"I'm not really trying to be."

"When I heard we were going to get a transfer student I didn't think you were going to be so cute."

"A guy wouldn't be happy to be called cute."

"You're right." He laughed.

They finally arrived at Alibaba's home the place that he was staying with Sinbad with. Miyuki got out of the car as well and helped the boy out, he was treating the blond like a girl which annoyed him.

"I have to greet your guardians since I am you're teacher." Alibaba knocked on the door and he could hear footsteps coming through the door. The door opened and Sinbad appeared.

"Alibaba." Sinbad said. His eyes then went to the man beside the blond. "Who might you be?"

"I'm Alibaba's teacher and I dropped him off since he was feeling unwell." Somehow the tone he used with Sinbad seemed fake to Alibaba.

"You were feeling unwell. You should have called me."

"_Like hell I could and you make a scene like when I was small."_

"I just want to let you know if anything happens to Alibaba we teachers at the school will take care of him, greatly."

"Okay, thank you." Sinbad said.

"Well I will take my leave and Alibaba-kun I will see you at school." He said patting the blond on the head and walked back toward his car.

"_That's guy is weird." _Something was_ weird and strange with those teachers._

"Are you hungry?" Sinbad asked.

"Yea." Alibaba said.

"I'll make you something to eat so go rest for a bit." Like Sinbad said Alibaba did and he went to his room, changed his clothes and laid on his bed and thought about the day, it was horrible start because of mere blood he saw that made him sick.

"I have avoid seeing blood and interacting with anything that deals with blood."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Unforgettable**

**Main paring : JudalxAlibaba**

* * *

**Syoshiro03 and Nimarin Driggen thanks for the reviews.**

**I'm glad there are more Judalalibaba shippers.**

* * *

**Summary**

* * *

**When Alibaba was a little boy he met a real vampire and the two started to form a bond but suddenly the blond left without a word. The little boy returns all grown up but there's another side of him that he hates very much about himself.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

The following day rumor spread about Alibaba and how he had gotten sick on his first day. He didn't understand how the people could gossip so much. He was walking toward his class with Chi and this time the teacher didn't have to leave the blond.

"Alibaba." The blond turned around and saw the girl he had met yesterday. "Are you feeling much better?"

"I am." The blond replied with a smile.

"I didn't know that you already met somebody on your first day." Chi said. It would be surprised since he got sick. The reason he got sick was because of Morgiana since she cut herself and that's when it happened.

"Well I'll see you around." She waved goodbye and headed to the direction of her own classroom. Alibaba noticed a gloomy aura around her.

The two finally arrived outside of the classroom that Alibaba would be attending from now on. When they arrived Alibaba could hear noises from the room.

"Not again." Chi sighed. It looked to Alibaba that the teacher was used the noise. "I can't believe you're going to be a class full of beasts."

"What do you mean?" Alibaba turned his head to the side in confusion.

"You'll understand. Stand outside until I call you in." He said. Chi then opened the door and walked in the class room.

"Ikeda-sensei what brings you here today?" The teacher in charge of the class asked.

"The new transfer student will be joining this class starting today." Chi announced to the whole class. When he said that the whole class settled down and stared at the teacher as he continued to speak. "You may come in Alibaba-kun." With that signal Alibaba walked in the classroom, all eyes were on him. The blond got this weird feeling again and the students looked strange as well just like those three teachers. Not to mention all the students in the class were guys. Now that Alibaba thought about Sinbad did mention that girls study with girls and guys with guys.

"I'm Saluja Alibaba." The blond bowed his head.

"I'll leave the rest to you." Chi told the sensei of the class. He waved goodbye to the blond and left the room.

"Where should I put you?" The teacher looked around the room to find a good seat for the blond. He didn't want him to seat with some messed up kid in the class, then again all of them were messed up to begin with.

**BAM!**

The classroom door opened and three students appeared at the door. The teacher wasn't surprised to see the three since they were always late, more like the two troublemakers are the one who makes them late including the smart one in the group.

"What's this a new student?' Kouha spoke up. The three stared at Alibaba. In that moment Alibaba knew exactly who they were but it didn't seem like they knew who he was.

"_Maybe because of my glasses." _He thought since he didn't wear glasses when he was younger.

"This is the new transfer student Saluja Alibaba." The teacher reintroduced the blond to the three.

"What's with the nerdy glasses?" Kouha commented on it but Alibaba ignored it and just smiled, he remember Kouha always made fun of him as a child.

"Get to your seats!" The three went and sat on their seats. "Now where should I put you?" The teacher decided to seat Alibaba beside Hakuryuu the smartest in the class but still he sat next to the two troublemakers.

"_Why do I feel like I'm being stared at? Is that what Ikeda-sensei meant when he said full of beasts?_

Judal's eyes didn't leave the new transfer student. He felt it again that same feeling that he longed for but this boy looked nothing like the little boy that he met when he was younger but they had the same name.

"_It's not him." _He sighed. He remember the boy he knew never wore glasses, that's how he remember him.

The class continued and the teacher went on about their subject like any regular school.

Judal wonder why he decided to attend school in the first place. It was probably because Hakuryuu started to go and said they learn interesting things and Judal wanted to learn about the human race and somehow Kouha followed them right after.

Judal was sure this new transfer student was human but there was another scent on him that he didn't understand. He couldn't tell from the scent that boy was giving off, it was familiar yet not familiar at the same time.

"_Why am I thinking of such things?"_

* * *

In gym class Alibaba's class had class with another class. The blond enjoyed gym since he was good at any sports, some were surprised since the boy looked small but he could really run around with no problem. Some students, mostly the ones in Alibaba's class stared at the blond as he moved along, they were giving a look at him.

"How can a human run like that?" Like Hakuryuu had read everybody thoughts he spoke it out loud.

The whole day Judal noticed that the new student was avoiding Kouha, Hakuryuu and himself. He thought he was thinking too much but he was right when he saw the blond talk to the other students expect them.

"Does he not like us?"

"I'm getting the same feeling." Hakuryuu said.

"He's pretty rude." Kouha said.

After gym classes were finished Alibaba went to wash his face since he was sweating a lot of running around. He had taken his glasses off when washing his face.

"Hey Alibaba-kun!" Kouha's voice rang through the blond's ear and he heard two other steps along with him. The blond quickly grabbed his glasses and put them back on. Alibaba then turned to the three.

They looked the same as the blond remembered them. Of course since they are vampires and they don't age. Compared to Judal the blond didn't know the other two that much, they spoke a few times but they weren't as close as he was with Judal.

"Is something the matter?' Alibaba asked.

"How come you don't come near us?" Kouha asked.

"I like to know the reason to that as well." Hakuryuu said.

Alibaba couldn't tell them his reason. He couldn't say he was the little boy that they hang out when he was just little. The blond thought in his head what he should say, how he was going to get out of this mess.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Alibaba played it off like it was a normal conversion they were having.

"No matter what I don't think he's that Alibaba!" Kouha pointed at the blond.

The bell rang and Alibaba ran off leaving the three trio alone. Kouha was right there was no way this guy was the same one he adored. Plus those glasses made it hard to really tell what the guy was thinking.

* * *

After school Alibaba wasn't have the great time. He was currently running away from bunch of guys that he accidentally pissed off. It happened before back in the country side he would speak his mind and he would get himself in trouble.

"_Stupid mouth of mine!"_

Alibaba then found a dead end but he did the unexpected he jumped up the wall and landed on the other side but he didn't think that somebody would be there when he landed. He landed on the one person he didn't want to see.

"Judal!" Alibaba said the raven's name without thinking. Judal was surprised since he didn't remember telling the blond his name since they didn't really interact at all at school. When Alibaba landed his glasses fell off and the raven could see the face of the blond clearly.

"You're."

Behind the guys that were after Alibaba came running after. The blond quickly got off and ran off before the guys could catch him. Judal was annoyed with this so he took cared of the guys that were after Alibaba in one hit then turned to where Alibaba was but the guy had already gone.

"Hakuryuu, Kouha." He said in his mind,

Alibaba had kept on running but he was growing tired and hungry, he was hungry for blood and he couldn't help this thirst he was feeling.

"Why now?" Alibaba grabbed onto his chest and held his hand close to it. He was having the feeling again, he needed blood.

Suddenly Alibaba heard footsteps coming closer to him. He turned back and saw Judal walking toward the other side. Alibaba wanted to escape so he turned to the other side but Hakuryuu and Kouha appeared blocking his way.

"_Where's my glasses?" _Alibaba had forgotten that he had dropped them when he landed on Judal.

"I now understand why you been avoiding us." Judal spoke, he held Alibaba's glasses in his hand swirling it around. "To think that little boy was you." Judal was laughing so hard, he couldn't stop this laughter from coming out of him. "Not just that but you're like us." Alibaba's golden eyes changed in bright red.

"No way." Kouha and Hakuryuu couldn't believe in their eyes.

"You're hungry right." Judal stepped closer to the blond, the blond tried to move away but Judal had already had the blond in his arms.

"Drink!" He demanded giving the blond his hand. The blond thought for a second but then his fangs appeared and he sunk them into Judal's wrist and blood come out.

"_I don't know who turned you but I am pissed, right now."_

After drinking Judal's blood the blond fainted into the raven's arms. Judal then carried the by in his arms. Judal was wondering all this time why the boy was so familiar and why is scent was different and now he understand it all well.

* * *

When Alibaba opened his eyes he saw he was a familiar room. A familiar room from long time ago. He saw his glasses on the side table. He picked them up and put it on. The blond felt better but then he recalled everything that had happened.

"You look much better." Judal entered the room. He looked as handsome as ever. Judal sat on the bed where Alibaba was laying on. "Were you avoiding us so we wouldn't find out?" Without the blond answering Judal knew he was right.

"Judal."

"Why did you leave without saying a thing?"

"I didn't have time to tell you since my father passed away and mother didn't want to stay in the city anymore."

"I was worried that you hated me."

"I don't hate you. I really liked spending time with you!" Those words made Judal really happy but the main topic that Judal wanted to know was who had turned the blond into one of them.

"Who turned you?" He asked.

"I don't know." Alibaba said. "It was late at night so I couldn't see the face of the person who did this."

Judal didn't like this. The boy wasn't supposed to be like them. He wished this was all a dream but it wasn't and he couldn't stop this.

"I can't control my hunger and my eyes turn red when that happens."

"Makes sense since you looked like a hungry animal when I found you."

"You make it sound like I was just a kid but I was eleven at the time and I'm seventeen now."

"No matter what your still a kid."

"You should let your guardian know that you're staying over." Hakuryuu appeared and said.

"It's fine since I should really get back." Suddenly Alibaba felt piercing glare from Judal meaning that he should do as Hakuryuu said so he took out his phone and called Sinbad.

"_Was he always like this?"_

"So most of the students are vampires." Alibaba couldn't believe what he heard. Judal had told Alibaba to be careful from now on so he explained to the blond about most of the students and teachers.

"You're different from a pure vampire so you have to look out." Judal said. The raven then took out a box and held it in front of the blond. He then opened it and inside was a toy car. It was the same toy car that he had given Judal before he left.

"You still have this."

"I can't really throw away something special like this." Judal smiled.

"By the way why do you guys go to school anyway?"

"Just for some entertainment and it's a good thing to." Judal smirked at Alibaba.

"I don't like the way you're looking at me."

"Well you better get used to it."

Alibaba had stayed the night and Judal had explained more about the vampire blood that runs inside the blond. Judal was of course worried since Alibaba didn't know much and he couldn't control himself either.

"You don't really need to wear those nerdy glasses, do you?" Kouha once again commented on those ugly glasses he was wearing.

"It can't be helped since I can't see from far away."

"I think I liked you better when you were a kid, then again you are still one." Kouha smirked.

"I am not!"

"I recall you clinging to Judal when you were little and trying to throw pranks on us."

"Kouha that was only for you." Hakuryuu said.

"What!?"

* * *

The next day Alibaba went to school as normal but he still a bit sleepy from the talk with the three. The three were not in school saying it was troublesome to go when they wanted to sleep more.

"I should be the one saying that." The blond decided to go to the infirmary since he was sleepy.

When he got to the infirmary he saw Inoue-sensei sitting on the chair, it was looked like he was looking through some files.

"Alibaba-kun." He said when he heard Alibaba walk in the room. "Why are you here so early in the morning?"

"Sensei let me sleep and not go to class since I didn't have time to sleep at all last night." Alibaba jumped on one of the empty bed. Miyuki was going to say something but he heard Alibaba snore away.

"He's already asleep." Miyuki touched Alibaba's forehead to make sure nothing was wrong with the blond.

"_Did you drink someone's blood and that of a royal vampire no else?" _Miyuki went back to his seat and continue to do his work and watch and blond as he did so.

When Alibaba woke up it was already noon. He looked around the room and saw Inoue-sensei was still in the room doing his own work, just then the door to the room opened.

"Alibaba-kun there you are!" Chi rushed to Alibaba's side and felt his forehead. "You don't look sick."

"I'm not." Alibaba smiled.

"Why were you not in class?"

"I didn't sleep well and if I attend class I'm sure I would be a burden."

"Next time if you're not going to class let the chairman, Miyuki and I know right away."

"Um okay." Alibaba noticed that the two teachers and the chairman seemed really attach to him, but he thought it was just normal.

Alibaba went back to class since they had gym class and he was wide awake by now. Gym class was probably the only class that the blond was good at, his grades aren't that bad but compared to the rest Gym is the better subject for him.

"Morgiana!" Alibaba called out the girl he had met on the first day. She was carrying some soccer balls in a huge white bag, it looked like she was putting them away.

"You have gym class too." She said.

"Yep." Alibaba smiled.

"Alibaba you're a bit different from most people since not most approach me." She said.

"Why is that?" Alibaba asked in confusion.

"I don't have many friends and I'm not somebody that talks much."

"What are you saying, aren't we friends?" Alibaba smiled. He then took out his hand to the girl. The girl didn't know what to think this was the first time somebody ever said such words to her and the blond had held his hand toward her. When Alibaba felt like she wasn't going shake he took her hand and shook it for her.

"Isn't that better?" He smiled. Morgiana couldn't help and smile back at the blond. "I'll help you with those soccer balls." So Alibaba ended up putting the soccer balls along with Morgiana.

* * *

Hakuryuu had come to school later that day. He was walking down the hall when he saw Alibaba with a girl that he often saw around doing all kind of work.

"Alibaba." He whispered. The blond heard Hakuryuu's whisper since they are vampires and vampires have good hearing compared to normal humans.

"Hakuryuu." Alibaba said when he turned to him.

"I'll see you around." Morgiana said and walked away to the other direction of the hallway.

"I thought you would be sleeping." Alibaba said.

"You know. Not all vampires need so much rest."

"I also heard that you didn't go to your morning classes." Hakuryuu said.

"It couldn't be help since you three wouldn't let me sleep on time and kept on and on about things I barely understand."

"That's why we say you're still a child." When Hakuryuu said those words Alibaba made a pout on his face and Hakuryuu couldn't help but laugh.

"Isn't that the ice prince?" A student pointed at Hakuryuu. "He's with somebody and is laughing."

Olba watched as his rival show an expression that he had never seen before. The blond boy with him was the rumor transfer student that the whole school was talking about right now. For some reason Olba didn't like this sight, the cold ice-prince actually made faces like that beside his cold-hearted one and to the new transfer student. Did they know each other?

"I will get my revenge on you."

"_Why should you be happy?" _Olba glared at the sight from afar. "Let's go!" He told his gang and the group left away anywhere near Olba and Alibaba.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Unforgettable**

**Main paring : JudalxAlibaba**

**There going to be a lot of OCs since i have great plans for them in this story.**

**darkblackmagi - I'm not good with M-T scenes but will see how it goes.**

**thanks for review.**

* * *

**Summary**

* * *

**When Alibaba was a little boy he met a real vampire and the two started to form a bond but suddenly the blond left without a word. The little boy returns all grown up but there's another side of him that he hates very much about himself.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

The next few days was hectic for the blond. He didn't expect him to get asked to join so many sports clubs, it was no surprise that he was good in sports but he didn't want to join any right now. He just stared school and the people wouldn't leave him alone.

Alibaba headed toward the school roof. It was quiet which the blond liked really much. The wind blew but it wasn't as windy, it made the blond feel relax just being there.

"Everybody looks so small from here." The blond chuckled as he watched the students from the rooftop. He could see some students eating their lunch, others practicing soccer. Everybody had a smile on their face but Alibaba knew not all of them were normal but he couldn't really tell which ones were ordinary and which were like him. But he was sure there wasn't anybody like him, being a half.

Alibaba was going to leave but then he spotted Morgiana. He was going to shout out to her but stopped when he saw a girl with her that he didn't recognized. He found it odd since he never did ever see her with another and she had always mention saying she didn't have friends beside him.

"Maybe she made some friends." The girl beside Morgiana was taller than her and looked really tough. Somebody that was kind of like Morgiana even if she does have a shy side. From the looks of things from the top the girl looked like she really cared for Morgiana.

"Lunch is going to be over soon." Alibaba checked his watch. He grabbed his bento box and packed it up and headed out the roof. Just as he walked out the roof a boy bump into him.

"Sorry." Alibaba apologized. The blond had bump into a student. He looked younger than he did but he had mean guy look. He glared at Alibaba as he entered the rooftop. But that didn't scare the blond. The guy's friends notice the blond and stared at him like some animal looking at some prey.

"You're that guy!" The girl of the group pointed at the blond.

"What are you talking, Birgit?" Yon the guy with the eyepatch stared at Alibaba then the others followed suit.

"He's the guy who was with that ice prince." Birgit said.

"Ice prince?" Alibaba looked confused by her words. "I don't know any Ice prince."

"She means Ren Hakuryuu." Olba the leader and the one who Alibaba bump into spoke.

"Are you friends with Hakuryuu?" Alibaba asked.

"There no way in hell we are friends with that bastard!" Olba's angry rose, there no way he was ever going to friends with that guy after what he did.

"You?" Bhrol pointed at the blond.

"Yes." Alibaba answered. Alon was there as well was kind shock the way the boy answered without hesitating.

"Oh, you must be that new student." Olba said finally understanding it all, no wonder the kid was scared of them, let alone him. "What's your name?"

"Saluja Alibaba." The blond answered.

"You seriously told me your name." Olba couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny? You told me to tell you so isn't it right to tell me yours."

"You got a point there." Olba said. "My name is Olba unlike you I don't have a surname." After Olba introduced himself his friends did the same.

**Ding Dong**

"Class is about to start." Alibaba looked around and saw the group he just met didn't seem to worry about it all. "Aren't you guys going to class?"

"Don't feel like it." Olba response. Alibaba realize that this guy was kind of like Judal and the other two. They would only attend class when they felt like it.

"Then, I'll see you around." Alibaba waved goodbye and headed out the rooftop.

"Strange guy." Olba mumbled.

"_Why is somebody like he hanging with Hakuryuu?"_

Alibaba manage to arrive in class. He found that Judal, Hakuryuu and Kouha were in class but they were sleeping and didn't listen to a word the teacher said and it looks like the teacher said cared either.

"_They are so carefree." _

The teacher went on and on about their assignment. This made Alibaba get a bit sleepy but he didn't fall sleep and listened. Most of the students had already fallen asleep, well it was no surprise since the class was pretty boring.

Once class was over the three woke up. The students and teacher were gone leaving only them in the room.

"Alibaba, where did you go for lunch?" Hakuryuu asked.

"The rooftop since I wanted to be somewhere quiet." His answer was honest but there was something else that Hakuryuu was certain of and didn't like it.

"Were you with somebody?" Hakuryuu asked.

"Well, I did bump into some students." Hakuryuu knew it, he could smell it on the blond.

"_You were with Olba and his friends."_

"Don't get to close to Olba." Hakuryuu said.

"That's the guy that I met today. How did you know I met him?"

"We vampire have strong sense of smell. Unlike you who is half can't notice the smell or aura."

"I see."

"Are you going to go home today?" Kouha asked.

"Yes." These days Alibaba has been staying over at three's home but sometimes he would go home where he lived with Sinbad.

"You should just live with us." Judal mumbled.

"I can't do that."

"It would be better to take care of you." Judal said.

"I'm not a kid!" Alibaba yelled. Judal was still treating him like little boy and the other two wasn't any different at it either.

The three ended up walking Alibaba home since they didn't want anything to go wrong. This made Alibaba very annoyed, even when he just wasn't a kid.

"_Damn them. Treating me like this."_

"Make sure to not go out." Hakuryuu said after they dropped Alibaba to his home. Judal looked back one last time before turning around to leave.

"You worried about him." Hakuryuu said.

"More than one." Judal was of course worried. The little boy he cared for so much had gotten into trouble when he wasn't around and turned into a vampire like them, but a half one at them. He was going find out who bite him. The boy was too good to be one of them, he was too honest, kind to be like them.

"Hakuryuu."

"I know." Hakuryuu replied, knowing exactly what the raven was thinking.

* * *

"I'm home." Alibaba announced once he got inside the building. He looked around and saw Sinbad and Jafar and few others were watching some movie to notice him. The living room was a bit dark too, so the blond turned the light on making everything turn to face him.

"What are you guys watching?"

"Oh, your home." Sinbad said. Jafar quickly changed turned the movie off.

"Why did you turn the television off?" Alibaba asked.

"The movie was getting a bit boring, right." He said and everybody nodded in agreement.

"You're a bit early today." Sinbad said.

"Am I?" Alibaba didn't realize it so he looked at the clock on the wall.

"If you're hungry there's some leftover from this morning." Jafar pointed to the kitchen.

"Okay." Alibaba walked out the living room and headed to the kitchen, He sat down on the kitchen table and started to eat. But he's head turned to the group in the living room. They were acting strange the moment he arrived.

Once the blond was finished his meal he went to his room. He changed into his casual clothes and laid down on his bed. He let out a yawn but then he eyes went to his bag, his sensei had gave them some homework to do but the blond felt lazy but then again he had to do it since it is due tomorrow. He got his lazy butt of off his bed and grabbed his bag and started looking through the textbooks.

"I rather sleep but I can't." Alibaba never liked studying since it always made the blond sleepy as long as he remember. He recalled back in middle school that his best friend and he used to always fall asleep in class and sometimes the two would skip class. He missed his best friend but he was sure he would see him again one day. They did message and email each other sometimes.

"_I wonder what he's doing now."_

_Alibaba continue to do his homework_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

* * *

**Title : Unforgettable**

**Main paring : JudalxAlibaba**

* * *

**NessaTheSinner - They could be lol...**

**ladyketpand**

**rainwolf042 **

**Sorry for the wait and here it is.**

**Thanks for reviews**

* * *

**Summary**

* * *

**When Alibaba was a little boy he met a real vampire and the two started to form a bond but suddenly the blond left without a word. The little boy returns all grown up but there's another side of him that he hates very much about himself.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Alibaba had a free period so he decided to go to the library since that place would be quiet and maybe he could take a nap there, if he went to the infirmary he was sure he would get interrupted. But to his surprised it wasn't as quiet as he thought it was there a lot of students chatting along and nobody seem to care how noisy it was. The blond turned to leave when he heard a couple of students speak.

"The famous rose garden."

"What's that?"

"You haven't heard about the rose garden. Five hundred years ago a royal vampire married a human girl and they created the rose garden that lies with the castle they live in. But some humans came and killed the human girl that the lord vampire loved and after that his castle was cursed and he disappeared."

"_Rose garden." _Alibaba was a bit curious about the rose garden the students spoke of.

"That's just a rumor though. But people have made up their own theories about what really happened."

"Do you really believe in all that?"

Alibaba was so curious that he decided to stay in the library and so some research about this so called rose garden. The blond looked through every book and all of them had a different story so Alibaba didn't know what to believe in. But there was one thing for sure in all the stories is that Karlheinz was the royal vampire a pure blood and Lin was the human that he had fell in love with.

"Why are there so many stories about them?"

"What are you doing here?" Alibaba turned around and saw Hakuryuu there.

"Hakuryuu."

"What are you reading?" Hakuryuu looked at the books that was lined up on the table that Alibaba was reading.

"I didn't think you were the reading type." Hakuryuu recalled the time when Alibaba was little and how the boy would rather play then read or anything like that. Then again that's why he liked the boy since he was so carefree.

Hakuryuu then picked one of the books up and was surprised what the blond was reading about. It was about the rose garden, when was the last time that somebody read about it?

"Why are you reading about the rose garden?" Hakuryuu asked.

"I was curious when I heard some students talk about it. So I decided to do some research on it, it's interesting how there so many stories about Karlheinz and Lin."

"You shouldn't dig so deep into this." Hakuryuu mumbled.

"Huh."

"Go to the infirmary. Judal has been looking for you for some time."

Just as Hakuryuu said Alibaba went to the infirmary and there the black-haired vampire was. He was lying on one of the beds.

"Judal."

"Took you long enough. What were you doing?" Judal grabbed the blond and into his arms.

"I was in the library reading some books."

"I didn't take you as the reading type."

"Me too. But I had nothing better to do in free period and I didn't know that you skipped class again either."

"How do you know that I skipped class?"

"Because you're in my class." Alibaba gave Judal a weird glare.

"Right." He said. "Anyway you should have some blood of mine so nothing like last time will happen."

"But here. What if somebody comes in while we do this?"

"Don't worry and only ones that would see are those idiot teachers."

"Are you saying that Chi-sensei and Miyuki-sensei are vampires as well?"

"Yes. I guess you aren't that strong enough to tell since they are adults and all and plus you are merely a half-vampire."

"Come on or do you really want to be seen by somebody." Alibaba didn't have a choice so he brought his mouth to Judal's wrist where the black-haired vampire had already made a cut for Alibaba. The blond's fangs appear and he bite onto Judal.

"_I need to find out who turned you. I will that vampire for doing such an act."_ Judal never wanted the boy he cared for so much to be one of them. He shouldn't have let the boy leave in the first place but he couldn't stop tha blond at the time since he disappeared without a word to him or the other two.

"How about you stay over for the weekend?" Judal asked. "I'm sure your guardians won't mind since it's the weekend and all."

"Sure. Let me ask them when I get home."

* * *

After school finished and Alibaba got home he asked Sinbad who gave him an okay. Thinking it was just some high school students that was having a sleepover. His uncle was kind of strange to not see anything.

"Isn't it weird for a guy to go over to friend's home for sleepover? He really is an idiot."

Alibaba was checking his mail in his room on his laptop. Aladdin had messaged him.

It's not the same without you. I miss seeing your face at school but it's still the same without or with you since the idiots twins are more troublesome than before. I was thinking of coming to visit you over spring break. I really miss you.

Aladdin

"I miss you too, Aladdin."

"Alibaba dinner is ready." Jafar called out. The blond wrote Aladdin back and hurried downstairs where Sinbad and Jafar were already seated.

While they ate Jafar was explaining things to beware of since he's still new to the city and some things have changed.

"Don't ever go to the dark forest in the edge of the city?

"I didn't know there was one." Alibaba said.

"There is and most kids always get lost and don't come back so you also don't ever think of stepping foot in there."

"Don't scare the kid." Sinbad said.

Alibaba wasn't scared since he was already bitten by vampire.

"By the way I heard that you're staying at a friend's home for the weekend." Jafar said.

"Yea. I had some friends here before I left when I was younger. I recently met them at school since they are in the same class as me."

"It's nice there are some friends you are still close to."

"_Even if I avoided them I'm sure sooner or later that they would have found me."_

"When you go there over for the weekend don't forget to call to let us know?" Sometimes Jafar can act just like his mother, maybe worse.

"Okay." Alibaba said.

"You worry too much." Sinbad said. "Alibaba is a high school student not to mention a teenager. He can take care of himself and plus the place isn't that far from here."

"That's true." Jafar said.

"_And Sinbad is another story. It's no surprise that they are hiding things from me like their relationship. I'm not that dumb not to notice the things around me when I see them that often, Jafar practically lives with us."_

"By the way there was a mail for you." Sinbad handed a letter to the blond.

After dinner was finished the blond went back to his room and looked at the letter he had received. There was a rose symbol on the front of the letter. Alibaba then opened the letter and read what it had to say.

The Garden of dream is where everything started. The Rose garden is where things will end. I will find you my little lamb.

P,S K

"Who is this from?" Alibaba didn't understand what the letter said. It was so confusing about garden of dreams and so but one thing for sure was that it mention the rose garden that Alibaba had been researching. He wonder who had send him this letter, there only the initial in where Alibaba couldn't tell who it was.

Something then fell out of the letter. It was a necklace, a red pearl.

"Now this is strange."

* * *

The days Alibaba felt like that he was being followed but whenever he looked there was nobody there. He didn't want Judal or anybody else to worry so he kept it to himself.

"Good morning Alibaba." Morgiana greeted the blond as he entered the class.

"Good morning to you as well." Alibaba smiled at the pink-hair teenager.

He sat on his regular seat and looked around and saw Judal and the other two were nowhere to be seen. Alibaba knew the reason and that was skipping, well they didn't really need to be in class since they have lived for a very long time, still it wouldn't kill them to show up once a while.

"Alibaba, are you feeling okay?" Chi walked up to the blond and felt his forehead. It looked like nothing was wrong but the sensei could tell something was wrong with the blond, he looked very tired.

"It's nothing for you to worry about." Alibaba said.

"Are you sure?" Chi asked worried.

"Yes. If I get sick or something I will let you know." Alibaba been having trouble sleeping since he felt like somebody was watching him, he felt it every time that he walked from home to school and back but he shouldn't worry since nothing ever happened to him but still it's scary to be followed. His hunger for blood was on down low now that he was having blood from Judal.

"Is Judal and others in today?" Alibaba asked when he went to the infirmary at noon.

"As you can see he isn't here." Miyuki said. "You don't look so good."

"It's nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing to me. Lay down a bit or do you want me to call your guardians."

"Fine."

"_Did something happen? He looks way pale today but it doesn't look like any blood problem."_

"Rest for a bit. I'm going to go get something to eat." Miyuki left the room and Alibaba was there sitting down on a chair that was nearby, he couldn't rest. He ended up looking at some books but his eyes were starting to close.

"Alibaba." That voice made the blond surprise and his eyes opened wide.

"Judal." The black-haired vampire could see how pale that Alibaba looked just like the sensei had informed in about. Today was the day that the blond was coming over but he didn't like how pale he looked. "I thought you weren't in school today."

"Sit down there." Judal pointed to the bed on the right.

"Okay." Alibaba found it strange but sat on the bed anyway. Judal sat on a chair that was nearby.

"Close your eyes for a slow sixty seconds."

"Huh? Are you taking my pulse?"

"Just do it. Don't open your eyes before times up."

"B-But…"

"Alright.., one..

"I got it." Alibaba closed his eyes and Judal starting counting. Judal watched the blond as his eyes were closed. He realize that Alibaba had fallen asleep, he touched his soft blond hair.

"You look so pale…" Judal closed his eyes and saw what was happening to the blond the couple of days. "Say something to me, Alibaba." Judal wished that the blond had come talk to him about such things. He lay the blond on the bed and cover him with a blanket.

"Is he asleep?" Miyuki walked in the room with Chi by his side.

"Yea. I want you two see who has been following Alibaba lately."

"You didn't need to tell us that." Chi said.

"You already got some information already. I don't know how you two do it."

"It's because we are genius." Judal didn't know what to say to that.

"But we will need some proof." Miyuki said.

"What kind of proof, Inoue-sensei?"

"You will just need to stay with Alibaba and the person who is watching him will probably appear nearby."

"We live nearby so we will know right away."

Judal didn't know if you call these two teachers or even vampires. They just like the thrill of things even if it was dangerous but he knows one thing these guys cares for Alibaba like he does but why do they care for him, it's not like they ever met Alibaba before.

"_Looks like I better do what they say."_


End file.
